


[Podfic] Tape One, Take One

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And Then It Got Out of Hand, Community: kink_bingo, Guided Meditation, M/M, One of My Favorites, Podfic, Silly, Swearing, Yelling, loud noises, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Method Meditation: Tony Stark's newest experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tape One, Take One

**Length:** 4:26 min., ~500 words  
 **Content Notes:** This audio is most likely NSFW; it contains a LOT of swearing and some yelling. This story is NOT intended to be read; it is intended to be listened to. However, if you should for some reason want the script, it is [here.](http://sabinetzin.dreamwidth.org/425367.html)

[Download](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/sabinelagrande-tapeonetakeone.mp3) (right click - save)


End file.
